Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-79.216.192.122-20110307132549/@comment-88.67.106.189-20110307141055
4. März 2011 um 13:42 Uhr Nun steht der Ruf der Uni Bayreuth auf dem Spiel Verantwortlich: Wolfgang Lieb | Druckversion | Beitrag versenden | < zurück Nach dem Rücktritt von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aus allen politischen Ämtern steht nunmehr die wissenschaftliche Anerkennung, Reputation und das Renommee der Universität Bayreuth auf dem Spiel. Die Universität hat sich bislang darauf beschränkt, zu Guttenberg den Doktorgrad unter Rückgriff auf das Verwaltungsverfahrensrecht wegen objektiver Fehlerhaftigkeit der Dissertation abzuerkennen. Sie scheute damit davor zurück, zu Guttenberg den persönlichen Schuldvorwurf einer absichtlichen Täuschung zu machen. Damit wird die politische Affäre zu Guttenberg zu einer wissenschaftspolitischen Affäre der Uni Bayreuth. Der Schaden für diese Hochschule ist schon jetzt erkennbar, der beschädigte Ruf dürfte nämlich mit eine Rolle gespielt haben, dass die Uni Bayreuth entgegen allen Erwartungen bei der Exzellenzinitiative leer ausgegangen ist. Aus Kreisen der Hochschule wurde uns der nachfolgende Brief eines Hochschulratsmitglieds an die Uni-Leitung zur Kenntnis gebracht. Wolfgang Lieb Sehr geehrter Herr Präsident, sehr geehrter Herr Kanzler, sehr geehrte Vizepräsidenten, sehr geehrte Frau Vizekanzlerin! Ich schreibe Ihnen als ein Mitglied des Hochschulrates, das entsetzt und in vielerlei Hinsicht fassungslos vor dem steht, was gegenwärtig in und mit unserer Universität vorgeht. Die Universität Bayreuth steht m.E. zufolge ihres Umganges mit der Guttenberg-Affäre am Abgrund. Wissenschaftliche Anerkennung, Reputation und Renommee, die unter großen Mühen über Jahrzehnte aufgebaut wurden, sind durch einen völlig unangemessenen Umgang mit der Affäre zerstört worden. Es ist nämlich für niemanden, dem wissenschaftliche Standards etwas bedeuten, nachvollziehbar, dass auf dem Kenntnisstand, wie er hinsichtlich des Plagiatsverdachts zu Anfang der letzten Woche gegeben war, nicht auf absichtliche Täuschung und Betrug seitens des Doktoranden und heutigen Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg erkannt wurde. Herr zu Guttenberg hat absichtlich getäuscht und ist ein Betrüger – das war zur Mitte der letzten Woche angesichts sich türmender Evidenzen jedem denkenden Menschen klar, der die Faktenlage analysierte. Eine Universität, die bei dieser Lage den Doktortitel nicht wegen Betrug und Täuschung aberkennt, sondern vermeintlich oberschlau den Titel unter Rückgriff auf § 48 des Bayerischen Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetzes entzieht, minimiert offensichtlich den Schaden für den Minister zu Guttenberg; sie ist aber ebenso offensichtlich eine Universität, die Betrug und Täuschung jedenfalls dann, wenn der Täter ein Minister ist, nicht mehr Betrug und Täuschung zu nennen bereit ist. Durch Finessen dieser Art macht sich die Universität faktisch zum Komplizen eines Betrügers. Daran ändert sich auch nichts mehr, wenn eine Kommission, die wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten untersuchen soll, und sich dabei – wie es heißt – nicht unter Zeitdruck setzen lässt, nach genauer Prüfung schließlich zu derjenigen Erkenntnis kommt, die man leicht Anfang letzter Woche haben konnte, dass wir nämlich einem Betrüger aufgesessen sind. Dieser zu erwartende Kommissionsbefund kommt, wenn er dann schließlich kommt, viel zu spät und ist eben deshalb vom politischen Effekt her unter den insgesamt gegebenen Bedingungen eher als Beihilfe zur Flucht zu werten. Wiederum steht unsere Universität als Komplizin eines Betrügers da. All das wird schlimme Folgen haben: Wer will an einer Universität, die so etwas mit sich macht, Professor(in) werden oder bleiben – jedenfalls dann, wenn es Alternativen gibt? Wer will an so einer Universität promovieren? Welche ambitionierte Abiturientin, welcher ambitionierte Abiturient will an einer Universität studieren und einen Abschluss erwerben, wenn man bei Angabe seiner Alma Mater Gespött riskiert. Die Affäre Guttenberg wird nun auch zu einer Affäre Uni-Bayreuth. Dabei wäre es mit etwas Mumm und Entschlossenheit ein Leichtes gewesen, die Affäre Guttenberg als Universität unbeschadet zu überstehen. Erforderlich war dazu lediglich eine absolut unmissverständliche Erklärung: „Der Doktorand zu Guttenberg ist ein Betrüger. Deshalb wird der Titel aberkannt.“ Hätten wir z.B. hinzugesetzt: „Zukünftig werden wir alle Dissertationen nicht nur für bestimmte Fristen in Dekanaten auslegen, sondern wir werden sie in diesen Fristen auch im Web für jedermann einsehbar machen“, dann hätten wir sogar an der Spitze einer Bewegung für mehr Transparenz in akademischen Qualifikationsprozessen gestanden. Stattdessen werden wir nun ein prominentes Fallbeispiel in Krisenmanagement-Seminaren werden – leider allerdings in der falschen Beispielsklasse. Der durch völlig unzulängliches Krisenmanagement entstandene Schaden ist sehr, sehr hoch. Wenn wir noch etwas retten können, dann nur dadurch, dass wir sofort, und mit „sofort“ meine ich sofort, eine absolut unmissverständliche Position beziehen. Diese Position ist etwa: „Unser früherer Doktorand und heutige Verteidigungsminister ist ein Betrüger und absichtlicher Täuscher. Deshalb konnte und musste ihm auch ganz unabhängig vom §48 des Bayerischen Verwaltungsverfahrensgesetzes der Doktortitel entzogen werden.“ Eine Erklärung mit diesem harten Kern sollte von Hochschulleitung, Senat und Hochschulrat bzw. Repräsentanten dieser Gremien gemeinsam abgegeben werden. Eine solche Erklärung kommt bereits zum Ende dieser Woche zu spät, da es dann heißen wird, dass wir nur unter dem Druck der Unterschriften, die bereits gegen uns gesammelt werden, reagieren. Es muss daher sofort jene unmissverständliche Position bezogen werden, die von Anfang an geboten gewesen wäre. Entsetzt über den Schaden, den wir uns selbst in leicht vermeidbarer Weise in so kurzer Zeit zugefügt haben, grüßt Prof. Dr. R. Hegselmann (Mitglied des Hochschulrates der UBT) PS. Ich erlaube mir, diesen Brief auch an die anderen Mitglieder des Hochschulrates und die Mitglieder der Universität Bayreuth weiterzuleiten Anmerkung WL: Inzwischen haben bereits mehrere tausend Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer in einer Erklärung ihr Befremden zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass die Universität Bayreuth die Aberkennung des Doktorgrades von Herrn zu Guttenberg nicht mit einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung begründet hat. Quelle: http://www.nachdenkseiten.de/?p=8560#more-8560